


About to fall (in love)

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Perseids, Stargazing, Team as Family, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Lance fell in love for the first time on a Perseids Night.





	About to fall (in love)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple days ago and I wanted to post it later this week but I have been super upset for what happened in Barcelona I wanted to do something to lighten up my mood.  
> I hope you enjoyI
> 
> The title is from the song 'Colourful way' by Sofia

Lance McClain was a man of traditions. Christmas was celebrated in your worst pajamas, stuffing your mouth with your mom’s food, waiting for a snow that wouldn’t arrive because you were in Cuba and, in Cuba doesn’t snow. Instead, when you were full enough, you would go to the beach, hand in hand with your siblings and have ‘the last bath of the year’.

Tradition was spending the rainy days under a blanket with his big sister, while she read the same old children tales’ book. Even when both of them had already memorized the book. Even when the blanket had grown small.

Or eating chocolate from that little shop next to the hospital every single time he had his blood drawn or got a new vaccine. Or close his family bar listening to the same song in loop, while he and his grandma sang it. 

That’s why Lance always cleaned his kitchen listening to ‘The Eye of the Tiger’, and why he had pancakes for breakfast every saturday morning, and why he still used his old cat slippers and the jacket that his two older brothers had wore before him.

That’s also why when he moved to the States, too young, too alone and full of regret, he clinged to his traditions like a lifesaver. 

That’s why he had cried the first time that it snowed for Christmas. Or when it rained and he didn’t have his sister, or the blanket, ot the book to read. Or when he went to the hospital to get a vaccine and couldn’t have any chocolate or his mom telling him how brave he had been. Or the first time he had heard his grandma’s song in a supermarket, and couldn’t stop thinking furiously that it was  _ in the wrong place _ .

One of those sacred traditions was Perseids Night. Once a year, the Earth crosses a cloud of asteroids on its rotation. This means you can see a meteor shower from Earth. Simple enough.

Lance’s grandpa used to call them ‘Tears of San Lorenzo’, although Lance never learnt the story of this Lorenzo guy, or why he was crying for. Usually, his grandpa took all the kids to the nearest mountain, were the lights from the city wouldn’t mask the stars’ shine, and sat them on a big blanket. On the way to the mountain all of them talked excitedly about the wishes they were going to ask for, and ate all the food they had prepared for the night. But once they were all sitting and Grandpa had told them to look above, all the kids always fell silent at once.

For a four years old Lance, seeing the night sky  _ for the very first time _ , had changed his life. Sure, he had seen a couple stars from time to time. But up there, with no lights besides those that the stars provided, Lance was not looking anymore at a plain, dark, boring sky. 

Lance had always liked the sky. Sea color, just like his siblings eyes, with the eventual funny-looking cloud that always looked like a lion.

But the real sky, the  _ night _ , sky, was much, ten times more beautiful. Not black, but a dark, barely visible indigo color, dotted with one thousand,  _ million _ , tiny shiny lights, hanging there, so many he couldn’t count them although he tried, just to have something of them with him for later. Just a number, something to measure the infinity of what he was seeing.

His grandpa had laughed when he asked how many stars there were in the sky, when they were coming back home on their old car, face practically flat on the glass, taking in every star in the sky while he still could.

And in that meteor shower was when Lance fell in love for the first time. With the sky, with space and with the stars, with the emptiness it always seemed to show, but how full of meaning and secrets it really was if you took your time to look.

And the only wish he had made, list full of sweets and toys long forgotten, was to  _ come back again. _

And so he did, every Perseids Night for years, even when his siblings had grown up and weren’t that interested on wasting a summer night sitting on an uncomfortable position for hours, bugs everywhere, just to see a couple shooting stars. His last Perseids in Cuba, it had just being Lance and his grandpa, laying on the old blanket, watching the sky in silence.

And Lance had told his Grandpa he wanted to study the space, and that he knew he couldn’t do that in his home. And his Grandpa had laughed, and told him that even if he was on the other side of the world, he would always be under the same sky Lance was watching.

When he arrived to the States, lots of his traditions lost their meaning for everyone but him. But Perseids Night was important for him, and he called the family he could gather and took them to a nearby mountain, much higher than any of the mountains Cuba had, and showed them the sky.

Hunk, a shy but great boy he had met in highschool a few months ago had bring some food he had made, and had absolutely loved the meteor shower. Allura, a british girl his grandma had hired to teach him english and who had became his best friend (after a kind rejection,  _ ‘You are just sixteen years old, Lance. I’m too old for you.’ _ ), cried a little when she saw the first shooting star.

And like that, it was born his first tradition on his new home. 

 

**(15:36) Lance**

**(15:36) Lance**

**(15:37) Lance**

**(15:37) Lance**

(15:37) What?

**(15:38) What are we doing for Perseids this year?**

(15.38) Oh shit when are they?

**(15:39) Ehhh tomorrow?**

(15:39) WHAT

(15:40) I WAS WITH MY FAMILY AND I DIDN’T REMEMBER

**(15:41) Well, Coran said he had found this awesome place on the mountains remember?**

(15:41) Yeah yeah so we have the place

**(15:42) Pidge said she and Matt would bring the snacks this time**

**(15:42) I'm cooking smth too, tho**

(15:42) Great, then everything is planned isn’t it?

**(15:43) Wait don’t you want to invite Keith?**

(15:43) Uhm… no?

**(15:44) Lance**

**(15:44) Did something happen?**

(15:44) Define something

**(15:44) You define something**

(15:45) Something can be kissing my sorry ass and then leaving me on the spot? And maybe I have been avoiding him since because I’m an idiot? And also you know, with all my family here and the thing with my gradpa... I can't really think about what happened and

(15:45) I'm an idiot I haven't even messaged him...

**(15:45) LANCE**

(15:45) I KNOw 

(15:46) Anyways, please gimme time to think about this okay?

**(15:46) I thought you liked him?**

(15:46) And I do 

(15:46) God i like him so much

(15:47) I guess I don't want to mess it up? He already knows I’m a human disaster

**(15:47) You two aren’t even a thing yet, Lance**

(15:48) Yeah I know, that’s what scares me. Does he want to? Did he mean to kiss me or was it something just of the moment? Idk Hunk

**(15:48) K, whatever, man think about it**

**(15:48) Just, don't ignore the poor boy**

 

\---

 

Allura was at his door just in time. The peak of the meteor shower was about one a.m, and the ride to the mountain where they were seeing them was about an hour long, so she was there at eleven, punctual like a clock.

‘’Just in time, Princess!’’ he greeted her exiting his house, his portable telescope in his bag.

‘’Hi, Lance!’’ she waved at him. Coran smiled at him from the copilot seat. ‘’Is Hunk ready?’’

‘’Yep. He’s waiting for us.’’ he said hopping in the car excitedly.

‘’Pidge and Matt go on their own?’’

‘’Yeah, we’ll meet them there.’’

They picked up Hunk and started their way to the mountain. They talked all the way and even ate some of the food Hunk had made, because the smell had filled the car and the temptation was just too much. 

When they got there, there was just another car parked, and Lance jumped out of the car, ready to greet the Holts.

Just, that he stopped on his tracks when he saw there were four people, instead of two. Pidge, Matt, someone talking to Matt, and the kings of mullets extraordinaire.

‘’What is he doing here?’’ he whispered, but Keith, somehow, heard it.

‘’Why? Missed me much?’’ he said quirking an eyebrow.

‘’I have been a little bit too busy taking my family to the airport to miss you, mullet.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Keith said softly. ‘’I know.’’

He turned to greet Hunk and helped him with the stuff, leaving Lance startled.  _ What the fuck was that? _ They kiss and he avoids Keith for two days and Keith is just  _ soooo _ chill. Did it mean nothing to him?

‘’Hey Lance.’’ someone said poking his shoulder. He recognised Shiro. ‘’Long time no see.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Lance answered stretching his hand. 

‘’Pidge and Matt invited us.’’ Shiro said smiling. ‘’They said you really like this.’’

‘’Yeah. It was kind of the reason I started studying astrophysics, actually.’’

‘’Oh, really?’’ Shiro said. ‘’Actually I study physics, just like Matt.’’

‘’Guys, no nerding here please. I want to see a shooting star before the sun is out again.’’ Pidge complained and tugged at them.

‘’You talk!’’ Lance said. ‘’You are the queen of the nerds!’’

‘’No picking on my little sister, you dipshit!’’ Matt said from the car.

They took all the stuff and settled the farthest from the road as possible, and started setting the blankets. Lance reassembled his telescope and looked for Perseus, the constellation that gave name to the meteor shower, since the shower is more radiant there.

‘’What are you doing?’’ someone asked behind him.

Lance didn’t have to look up to know it was Keith. But he did anyways because Keith had always had that kind of power on him. 

‘’I’m adjusting the telescope to see the better stars.’’ he said and then came back to his work.

‘’Really?’’ Keith asked, sitting next to him. ‘’Can I see it?’’

‘’Sure, as soon as I’m done.’’

Keith hummed and opened a bag of chips, watching in silence as Lance worked.

‘’Guys! If you don’t come here you won’t have room to sit!’’ Hunk shouted from the blanket.

‘’We’ll go later, big guy!’’ Lance answered.

‘’Did you find it?’’ Keith asked.

‘’Uhum.’’ Lance said smiling. ‘’Here.’’

He scooted a little and gestured at Keith to come closer, who moved till he was behind the telescope.

‘’Okay,’’ Lance whispered on his ear excitedly. ‘’You see the bright one, just on the top?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Keith muttered.

‘’Can you see the stars make like a line down?’’

‘’Uh, kind of?’’ Keith said unsure.

‘’Well, the second star from the above, can you see it?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’You see it makes like a branch to the left and two branches to the right?’’

‘’Oh.’’ Keith breathed. ‘’It looks like a body holding something. A knife maybe.’’

''Of course you would see a knife. '' Lance laughed. ‘’That’s Perseus.’’ 

‘’He doesn’t have a head.’’

‘’What’s your imagination for, samurai?’’ Lance teased and Keith shoved him with his shoulder. Lance chuckled.

‘’The shooting stars are next to him.’’

‘’Where? I can’t see them.’’

Lance held his chin gently and separated him from the telescope. He moved him till Keith was seeing the constellation again.

Lance leaned on the floor and Keith followed suit, careful not to change his position.

‘’Now wait.’’ Lance said.

‘’You can see a lot of stars from here.’’ Keith said. ‘’It has been a lot of time since I saw so many.’’

‘’Right?’’

‘’I used to watch them when I lived on the desert.’’

‘’You lived on the desert?’’ Lance asked surprised.

‘’When I lived with my grandma.’’

‘’Did she like the stars?’’

‘’Nope.’’ Keith said chuckling. ‘’She found stargazing really boring. She said the sky was always the same.’’

Lance hummed.

‘’She didn’t go to sleep until she had seen it, though.’’ Keith said. ‘’She said that it reminded her of my mom’s eyes.’’

‘’You got them from your mom, then?’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Your eyes. They are like the night sky too.’’ Lance said.

Keith turned his head to look at the boy besides him, Perseus could get lost for all he cared. He wasn’t going to see him perfectly in the dark, but at least he could figure his silhouette. Keith smiled, feeling warm inside, because Lance was already looking at him.

‘’You are going to miss the meteor shower.’’ he said.

‘’I don’t mind.’’ Keith whispered brushing Lance’s hair from his face. It was getting long.

‘’OOOOOOOH!’’ Hunk said. ‘’DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!’’

‘’That was a big one.’’ Shiro noted.

‘’Ughhh I didn’t see it.’’ Pidge complained.

‘’Did you make your wishes?’’ Allura asked.

They kept talking and Lance chuckled. He had missed watching the stars in with so many people. Surrounded by family.

‘’We’re missing the shooting stars.’’ Keith said.

‘’You just said you don’t care.’’

‘’And I don’t. But I know you really like them.’’

‘’There are many things I like here.’’ Lance said taking his hand. ‘’We should get with the others or they’ll eat all the food.’’

‘’What about you telescope?’’

‘’I’ll come back later.’’

They got up and walked to the blanket using the phone’s torch. Pidge was resting her head on Hunk’s lap and Matt was resting his on her legs. Coran was drinking something in silence, contemplating the sky . Shiro and Allura were unexpectedly close.

Hunk handed them a tupper with meatballs and some chips. Keith lied down on the blanket, tugging Lance’s hand with him.

Lance chuckled silently and lied down too, resting his head on Keith’s tummy.

‘’Comfortable, are we?’’ Keith said smirking.

‘’Yup.’’ Lance said. ‘’Very.’’

‘’Guys. Silence.’’ Allura said.

‘’Let them flirt, Allura.’’ Pidge said.

Shiro laughed and Keith smacked him in the arm.

‘’How did you hit me?! You can’t literally see anything?’’ Shiro said, laugh on his voice.

‘’It’s the mullet. It has weird ninja powers.’’ 

‘’Are you  _ ever _ going to stop-’’

‘’If you ever  _ cut  _ it-’’

‘’Lance don’t be such an hypocrite. I have at least ten screenshots of you saying how much you want to run your hands through-’’

‘’Matt! Control your sister!’’ Lance shrieked.

‘’Keith’s hair reminds me of the style I used to sport on my young days, actually.’’ Coran said.

‘’Back when the dinosaurs inhabited Earth.’’ Pidge said and everybody laughed.

‘’How old are you Coran?’’ Lance said. ‘’You don’t look that old to me, honestly.’’

‘’You know you’ll have to pay the same rent, don’t you ass-kisser?’’ Keith teased.

‘’I’m just being honest!’’ he said. ‘’I would like to look like him when I’m his age!’’

‘’You are going to have to start working on that.’’ Keith said running his thumb over Lance’s cheek and just above his lips. ‘’You have a baby face.’’

‘’Some of us use a magical device called a razor, because we have basic notions of personal hygiene.’’ Lance said, glad that nobody could see how much he was blushing. 

‘’Lance can actually grow a beard.’’ Hunk said.

‘’What?!’’ Pidge gasped.

‘’Yeah, it was quite amusing when he started having his weird prepubescent moustache.’’ Allura said laughing.

‘’Oh my god I remember that!’’ Hunk said. ‘’And what about-’’

‘’GUYS DID YOU SEE THAT ONE?!’’ Lance all but shrieked. 

‘’Worth of my wish, this one is big.’’

‘’It was beautiful.’’

‘’And really shiny.’’

‘’I’m pretty sure it was a bolide.’’ Lance said.

‘’A what?’’ 

‘’Uh, bolide is kind of like a fireball. A meteor that has a magnitude greater than -4, which is brighter than any of the planets visible in the night sky.’’ Lance said.

The rest hummed in response.

Lance felt Keith’s hand looking for something on the ground and he brushed it with his own hand, tentatively. He heard Keith breathing softly and then he was lacing their fingers. 

He saw Keith looking down at their intertwined hands from the side of his eyes and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

Keith looked up at the sky again, and somehow, Lance knew that he was smiling that stupidly beautiful smile of his. 

And Lance eventually looked up too, and he waited for the next thousand shooting stars, to ask them, as he always did, to come back again, but next time, if possible, with Keith’s hand warming his like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, Perseids are every august from 9th to 14th more less, although the most impressive stars are 12th and 13th from my experience.  
> Absolutely worth it the pain in the neck!
> 
> I hope this made someone happy :)


End file.
